Avoid The Prince Type
by Spark Plug x
Summary: "They're the ones with the stupid capes, the unbelievable hair, the stupid voices...and...charming-I mean stupid- smiles." Lyra frowned. She refused to fall for the 'Prince' type. Trickyshipping!


**Okay, might be my last oneshot for a few days. Sorry it's short, but, you know...I ran out of ideas. **

**LYRA IS 18 IN THIS. LANCE IS TOO PERF TO BE A PEDO.**

Lyra wasn't into the 'Prince' type of guys. Not saying that she was into the 'bad boy' type, because she definitely was not. It was just, she didn't need a guy to come and save her. If she really was in danger, a helping hand would be nice, but she wasn't going to sit back and have someone fight her battles. Being handsome didn't impress her. Compliments and sweet words didn't either.

When she met Lance for the first time, his (stupid) flowing cape in the wind, his (boring) voice, and his (fake) smile, made her mind just shut off. He was practically the model 'Prince' type. It bored her. She was still polite to him. She was sure he could tell it was fake, but, he was polite back, complimenting her on her strength and bravery for taking down Team Rocket in the Slowpoke Well.

She wasn't too sad to see him go.

The next time she ran into him was after she caught the red gyarados at Lake Rage. He had come to stop it himself, but Lyra had beaten him to it. He then asked her to help him defeat Team Rocket in the town. She wasn't going to say no and leapt into it, ready to fight. They tagged team against Ariana and won with ease. Lyra didn't notice Lance at all as they battled. She was focused in on her own pokemon and target, so, if he was trying to impress her, it didn't work.

She wasn't too sad to see him go this time either.

Once she defeated Team Rocket for good and got all of the eight badges, she headed to the Elite Four. She heard the champion was very strong and it excited her. Maybe he was more interesting than all the other boys?

Her jaw hit the floor when she made it to the champion. "L-Lance?!" She questioned, surprised to see the redhead. He stepped down the steps, his stupid cape suddenly looking marvelous as it floated behind him with every step he took.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, Lyra." He voice was smooth and Lyra's throat when dry. He said her name so beautifully. He flashed her a charming smile and she felt her knees go weak.

'No!' Lyra thought to herself. 'Keep it together, Lyra! Don't go falling for this now!'

"It would've been nice to know…" She muttered, afraid her voice would crack if it got louder. She had to clear her head. She wasn't going to fall for him. She grabbed a pokeball off her belt, ready to battle. She had to beat him and leave before she fell in love with him!

* * *

_Urg._ She had won, but, he was so strong. His face turned to one of seriousness and determination. It was incredibly handsome. She had to control herself. She couldn't show him that she was checking him out or crushing on him! She had told herself no 'Prince' types, but, Lance was a pretty badass prince. She saw him completely different now and she couldn't trust her voice. She nodded or shook her head to answer most of his questions. She decided not to do the job as Champion right away, since she knew Lance did enjoy it. She'd rather just travel or hang around him and learn the ropes of the job.

The second option was her idea.

Lance was surprised to hear that, but he seemed happy about it as well. Maybe he noticed that Lyra was actually being nice to him and not faking it? She felt embarrassed that she ever acted that way towards the male.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She had fallen for the 'Prince' type.

"Lyra, there's a festival going on in Olivine City. Would you like to go with me?" Lance asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed.

"Sure…" Lyra smiled, suddenly feeling more confident. "I'd love too!"

"Great then, it's a date! If that's okay with you, of course."

"Perfect."

Maybe he had fallen for the 'Tough Girl' type?

* * *

** Lance you're too perfect. **


End file.
